


Podfic: The Process of Genius

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of macey_muse's "The Process of Genius".</p><p>
  <i>Shindou and Touya will never change. Even if they're maths professors instead of igo pros.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Process of Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Process of Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12035) by macey_muse. 



Download: [MP3](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-process.mp3) (Right click, save as.)


End file.
